


Kiss Like A Fist

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [28]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: A Poem inspired by Aric and Saimoe's first kiss.





	Kiss Like A Fist

She kisses like most punch.

Hard.

With a passionate hunger

that had destroyed men.

Fast.

With a promise that  
there was more coming.


End file.
